


New Reality

by JoClbs



Series: One Shot Supercorp English [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friend? Or more?, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara doesn't know a shit, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena is sweet, Lena isn't angry at Kara, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, New Reality, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoClbs/pseuds/JoClbs
Summary: After the crisis against the Monitor, Kara returns to Earth. Everyone is on the only one Earth left. When Kara wakes up, she learns that luckily Lex has not returned from the crisis. But she learns that Lena has no recollection of the crisis as well as what happened on Earth-38. How will Kara handle this? And what are they in this reality?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: One Shot Supercorp English [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159589
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	New Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! So i did this One Shot a long time ago, like maybe one year ago. But i never took the time to translate it in English. I did it!  
> English is NOT my first language so if there are still grammar mistake, you can tell me in comment !

The crisis was finally over. It had been a long and hard fight. Oliver's sacrifice had created a whole new universe and a new Earth. Earth-Prime was now the only Earth. All the heroes shared the same Earth. Everyone knew that many changes would take place when the Infinite Earths united. Only the 7 paragons would remember the crisis and everything that happened before it. History was going to be rewritten and the paragons could expect anything.

When Kara woke up she was feeling good, no pain seemed to bother her. In view of the number of fights in which she had participated, she was surprised not to have any physical consequences from them. When she opened her eyes, to see where she was, she realized that she was not at home. But at the DEO, under the sun bed. She stood up, not understanding how she had ended up here. She left the room to find her sister and to ask her for an explanation. On her way down the stairs she passed some agents who looked like they didn't know what was going on. As if no one realized they could all have died.

Once in the haull, Kara walked over to the control panel in front of which was Alex and the other agents. Before she could come any further, J'onn blocked her way. Kara frowned wondering what the hell was going on here.

"Kara, are you okay? We need to talk, right now." J'onn said, taking Kara's arm to lead her into an empty room.

"Uh. Yeah J'onn, what's going on? How did we get here?" Kara asked, still so confused.

"As soon as the anti-monitor was defeated, we were sent back here. You were in bad shape so we put you under sunlights for 2 weeks. But I have to tell you something else first. " J'onn said as Kara still looked at him so lost. "The Earth is not really what it was before"

"What? Don't tell me the Nazis are here ?!" Kara said, her eyes widening.

"No, no, let me explain it to you," J'onn said, taking Kara's arms to sit her on a bench. "So first, we are all on the same earth, Barry, the Arrow team, the Legends"

A big smile appeared on Kara's face when she learned that all her friends were now on her Earth, or on their Earth?

"Lex is no longer there, he disappeared with the anti-monitor. But no one remembers the crisis. Only the paragons can, I gave their memories back to a few people. Including Alex, and the companions of the other heroes. The timeline of things is not the same here. The pre-crisis events are not the same either. "

"That is to say? Our lives have not gone the same here, is it?" Kara asked still in the dark.

"Yes, basically it's the same. But some details are not the same, you will find them out on your own don't worry. I just wanted to warn you so that you can prepare yourself." finished J'onn before leaving the room after Kara thanked him.

Kara in turn left the room to go and kiss her sister. When Alex saw Kara she threw herself into her arms. After a few minutes in each other's arms, Alex extracted herself.

"Kara I'm so happy you're awake! How are you feeling? No dizziness? Nothing?" Alex said while holding his sister's shoulders to watch her.

"It's all right Alex, I'm so glad it's all over. I mean, look, we saved everyone!"

"Yes, J'onn explained everything to me. It's pretty confusing, I mean, Wow, but weird, my life is not really the same as what you think I've lived. " Alex said before picking up her phone which was in her back pocket. "I have to call someone urgently, wait here two minutes ok?"

Kara nodded as Alex moved away enough so that Kara couldn't hear her. But Kara didn't use her super hearing not to violate her sister's privacy, she had never done it and never will. Alex returned two minutes later.

"Okay that's okay everyone knows you're back, Winn and James should be arriving soon."

"Winn? James? How come? Are they back?" Kara asked, totally confused.

"Ah yes..hh there are more changes than expected to what I'm seeing. J'onn just showed me the crisis and my life, not other people's lives so I don't know exactly what has changed for you. But I'll be with you, don't worry. " Alex said to reassure her sister.

Alex started giving Kara a tour of the DEO. This was pretty much the same one she remembered. She didn't see any real change. Other than the fact that Winn always seemed to have his office next to Brainy's. So neither of them had gone back to the future. Kara wondered then what was happening with Mon-El. Alex explained to him that Mon-El had left anyway, and that Brainy was the only one left. Kara started asking lots of questions about her friends, Nia seemed to exist on this Earth too, and was still Dreamer and a reporter at Cat-co. James was still here and a photographer at Cat-Co. Alex was ultimately still with Maggie, and not just together but also married. Kara was actually shocked at this announcement.

"WHAT? Are you married to Maggie? But what about the kids? Well I mean, that's why you broke up right?" Kara asked puzzled.

“We had a breakup here too, but Maggie came back to me sometimes after, telling me that she couldn't lose me and that she wanted everything with me. The whole thing, the marriage, the life, the kids. Suddenly everything went as planned. I'll show you the photos and videos, in fact .... you were my witness. " Alex explained to fill the memory gaps of his sister.

Once the turn was over, Alex and Kara found themselves in the main haull as at the beginning, watching the last aliens attack in order to update Kara on the latest events. While Kara was focused on what she was doing. She heard a cry a little further. She turned to see who had shouted, she saw someone running in her direction. She was shocked at first, when she realized who it was. When she saw Lena running towards her, she was expecting her to want to slice her with a Kryptonite blade, or something like that. But seeing everyone around not reacting to it, she tried not to worry. Once Lena got to Kara's level, she threw herself into her arms. Lena was crying, and Kara was in shock, she didn't understand any of this. Why would Lena be happy to see her? While she hated her. She had made it very clear to her, and Kara understood how high Lena's level of hatred at her was.

Lena felt that Kara was very tense during this exchange. She slowly released the blonde to look her in the eyes. Lena looked so happy that it warmed the blonde's heart. As if all the hatred was gone. As Kara smiled back at Lena, she tetanized when Lena threw herself on her lips. Kara had always loved her friend, she had discovered, recently, that her feelings for the brunette were more than just feelings of friendships. But after everything that happened she really didn't understand the situation. Kara broke the kiss, her hands on Lena's shoulders so she could pull away. When Lena opened her eyes, she looked at Kara with questionment in her eyes. Lena wondered why the blonde was reacting like this. Why hadn't she kissed her back?

"Kara, honey, is everything okay?" Lena asked, looking at Kara to see if everything was okay.

Kara raised her eyebrows at ‘darling’, turned to her sister who didn't look shocked at all. Turned to Lena who looked genuinely worried for her.

"Uh, yes .. well I don't understand any of this but I'm fine. You don't blame me anymore? I thought you hated me. Then that kiss is a little ... well ... surprising ... not that I don't like it, no no, but I just don't understand "

"Oh my God!" Alex cried. "Your reality is not like that. You have absolutely no idea who Lena is to you."

"What are you talking about Alex? What reality?" Lena asked looking at Alex.

"Well, you know Kara was in a coma because she went through a multiverse seizure. J'onn gave you back the memories of the seizure. However Kara only has her memories from before the seizure, when there were infinite earths. The reality of this world is not exactly that of its world. Most things are the same, but some things are different. Like the fact that Winn and James are there. Or that I am married to Maggie. And apparently you are too. " explained Alex

"Okay, well you really need to explain to me what's going on here, I'm totally lost." Kara said as she still didn't understand anything about this awkward situation.

Alex asked the two young women to accompany her to a room for more privacy. Once in the room, they all sat down on a bench. Alex started to explain to Lena the changes Kara had already explained. Then the most important topic came up.

"So not everything is the same. Okay. What about us? What were we in your world?" Lena asked, turning to Kara, who looked down and blushed.

"We were best friends ...." Kara said not wanting to explain the story of the betrayal. Because after all, if she was lucky enough to be able to start over with Lena, she might as well do it.

"Best friends? Okay, well I mean, we were definitely best friends, for a long time. For 4 years indeed."

"Really? Why aren't we anymore? Did I do something? Or, is it about my identity as a supergirl?" Kara asked, desperately trying to figure out where this was all going.

Lena looked down, trying to find the best way to explain things to Kara. She took Kara's hands in hers, then stared into her eyes. Emerald green in ocean blue.

"No, we're not Kara's best friends anymore. And no you haven't done anything. And supergirl has nothing to do with it. It's more complex. We're ... how to put it ... . engaged. " Lena said while trying to keep her gaze fixed as she played Kara's rights.

Kara half-opened her mouth in shock. Not only did Lena absolutely doesn’t blame her, and she had no problem with the fact that she was supergirl, they were also together. They were really together, enough to be engaged. Kara looked down to look at her hands, indeed, she hadn't noticed but a ring was slipped on her ring finger. It was beautiful, white gold adorned with an emerald reminiscent of Lena's eyes. On Lena's hand, the exact same ring but adorned with a sapphire, reminiscent of Kara's eyes. Kara couldn't believe it. She was engaged to Lena Luthor and was not even aware of it.

"From what I see from your reaction, it's absolutely not what you were in your world. Listen, I'm going to give you some time, for you to recover and take it all in. Without me. I understand. If you have to be away from me, you must hate me if i'm not supposed to be your friend anymore. I'll leave the apartment to you, I'll go at Sam's for a few days "Lena said, letting go of Kara's hands. The brunette understood that Kara might need time to assimilate everything.

Kara didn't move anymore, she was in shock. It was all she had ever dreamed of, Lena and she were together, Lena loved her. Lena didn't hate her. Alex was happy. And her friends were there, even Sam.

"No wait!" Kara shouted as Lena left the room sadly. "I wanna go through this with you, I don't hate you, never. I didn't hate the Lena in my world, I loved her. With all my heart. I mean..I love you. You are her, you are ... you. "

"Are you sure? I especially don't want to disturb you."

"Yes, I'm sure. If I want to readjust to my life, I have to do it with the people who matter to me. And you are part of it, you are so much a part of it. Teach me everything there is to learn. Please." Kara asked while holding Lena's hands firmly.

Lena hesitated before hugging Kara. She had missed her so much, after 2 weeks in a coma, not really knowing why she was there, she had missed her love. Kara seemed to relax in the hug, happy to finally be able to hug her friend tightly, er ... her fiancé, without her hating her. She knew it was wrong for her to hide what had happened between them in her version of the world, but she wanted to take time with Lena as much as possible.She had missed her so much.

  
  


The two women leave the DEO, to go to their apartments. Kara got in the car with Lena, neither of them had any questions, there were only a few quiet glances every now and then. Kara did not recognize the way home, so she concluded that they did not live at her’s. At the same time it seemed logical, Lena Luthor in her apartment was unimaginable. When the car stopped, they were in front of Lena's building. They went straight up to their home. Lena's apartment, or their’s, was still the same, large, bright, very white. The only difference was the bedroom, she was definitely sure that the brunette wasn't sleeping here alone. Indeed, the bed had enough cousins for 6 people, and two tables were at the front corners of the bed, on one of them, physics books and on the other a notebook and Cat-Co magazines. So Kara concluded that she was sleeping on the right side of the bed. Kara was still looking around the room. It was open to a large bathroom, walk-in shower, two large sinks and a large bath. A dressing room on the other side of the room, she stepped inside, on one side there were suits, very elegant dresses, it was clearly the side of the CEO. On the other side Kara found all her things. She decided to go take a shower. After choosing some clothes, she went to the kitchen where Lena was drinking a coffee in front of her computer. She explained to her that she was taking a shower, to which Lena responded with a nod.

Kara was really relieved to take this shower, it was doing her a lot of good. After all the events, the crisis, the new reality, and Lena. She needed to relax a bit. She took all the time she could in the shower, but after 15 minutes she heard her stomach growl. It was time for a good meal. She quickly dried off and put on her outfit. It was already 6 p.m., so she had opted for a classic jypama.

When she got out of the bathroom, she came across Lena, half naked in front of the dressing room, the brunette was only covered by a magnificent set of lingerie that suited her perfectly, as well as stockings going up to mid-thigh . Kara felt her cheeks reden as well as a chill in her spine. She was there, staring at the gorgeous body of the brunette. When Lena turned, eyebrow raised, seductively, Kara whirled around, embarrassed to have violated Lena's privacy this way.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you I was getting out of the bathroom." cried Kara

"It's okay" said Lena as she walked over to the blonde who was still looking back "it's quite nice to see that seeing me in this outfit makes you nervous." ended up saying the brunette standing just behind the blonde, still dressed only by a few fabrics.

Lena placed her hands on Kara's shoulder blades, causing the last one to jump. Lena dropped her hands, not wanting to put too much pressure into Kara, who already seemed quite disturbed. Kara turned slowly, forcing herself to keep her eyes in Lena's. Lena was really beautiful, and to say that she had no effect on her would be the biggest lie she'd ever told.

"It doesn't bother me that you watch, after all my body belongs to you" Lena said with a seductive look. Which made Kara even more embarrassed and whose face was as red as a crayfish.

"This-This is ...." Kara tried as she looked down at the brunette's body. She quickly raised her eyes to those of the brunette who seemed very happy to make the blonde so embarrassed. "This is new to me, all of this. You, you are .... beautiful" breathed the blonde while having a hand on the shoulder of the brunette.

Lena had only one desire, to jump on her love. But she didn't want to force the blonde, she knew that Kara had never kissed her Lena, or touched her. Everything was going to be new to her, which excited the CEO even more. She had loved all the first time with her girlfriend, the beginning of their relationship had been very intense.

Kara didn't really know what to do, her heart was pounding. She really wanted to kiss the brunette. That's all she wanted. See her like that, almost naked, ready for anything. She knew Lena was just waiting for her to be ready. But Kara couldn't. She withdrew, and went to the kitchen without looking back. Lena went to the bathroom to take a cold shower and change for the night.

Once in the kitchen, Kara looked at what was in the fridge. There was almost nothing, the same for the cupboards. She then decided that she had better order, she felt uncomfortable cooking here anyway, or cooking at all. She decided she would have postickers for herself, but didn't know what Lena wanted. She walked hesitantly towards the bathroom. Once in front of it, she knocked on the door. Lena told her to come in and told her that she was not naked. Kara opened the door, finding a Lena only dressed with a towel around her body.

"I was thinking of ordering food, but I don't know what you want." said Kara

"You don't need to order. It's Tuesday, Jess should be arriving shortly to bring us the usual meal." Lena replied as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror.

"Oh okay. And .. does that contain potstickers?" Kara said with a big smile on her face.

Lena turned around seeing her partner's smile, she smiled too. She was happy to find her Kara again.

"Obviously, my love, I wouldn't propose to you to eat my kale. 3 portions of postickers, just for you." Lena said with a wink, which made Kara blush immediately while biting her lower lip lightly.

Lena couldn't help but flirt with the blonde. She knew Kara loved her, she had told her. So she took great pleasure in making her blush as soon as she could. Kara was still in front of Lena, her lip between her teeth as she heard a noise at the door. She turned to look through her x-ray vision which it could be. It was Jessica with the food. She started to walk out of the bathroom when Lena grabbed her by the arm. Kara turned around, frowning.

"Don't forget your glasses." Lena said while handing them to the blonde. "Although Jess sees you everyday, she doesn't know you're a supergirl, I'd love to keep it that way."

"Oh, yeah of course," Kara replied, putting on her glasses and heading for the exit.

Arriving in front of the front door, Kara tried to appear natural, although she didn't really know what natural meant now. She opened the door and Jess was right there. She let her in, to Jess' astonishment. Kara then wondered if it was normal to have brought her in, but it was too late now. She thanked Jessica and offered her a glass of water.

"No thanks Miss Danvers. I better go home." Jessica said with a slight smile.

"Oh, you can call me Kara, there's no real worries-" Kara started before being interrupted by Lena who had just arrived in the kitchen.

"No, Jessica is still Miss Danvers. Thanks for tonight, see you tomorrow at the office." Lena said gently to her audience.

The young woman left the apartment as Kara looked at Lena questioningly.

"Why can't she call me Kara? After all, we see each other often if I understand correctly." Kara asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because we do not call our boss by her first name, I refuse that she starts to tutor us." Lena replied dryly as she walked over to the island to sit down.

"Her boss? Lena, you're her boss, not me. So you don't want her to call you Lena okay, but I'm really uncomfortable with 'Miss Danvers'. Kara said going to sit on the island, in front of Lena.

"Oh yes, you're her boss just as much as I am. Then the wedding is in 3 weeks so soon it'll be Madame Danvers-Luthor so she clearly won't call you Kara." Lena explained as she took the food out of the bag.

" 3 weeks?" Kara hissed. Lena only answered with a "humhum"

"Regardless, right now I'm not the boss's wife, I won't let her call me Miss Danvers." Kara insisted. Lena rolled her eyes and laughed lightly

"So there are really a lot of different things. Kara, you're not just the future wife of the CEO of L-Corp, you're the CEO of Cat-Co." explained Lena. Kara almost choked on her food. She couldn't believe it, CEO of Cat-Co? and since when?

The two women began a long discussion on this subject. Lena explained to Kara that when she bought Cat-Co, it was only for Kara. She had never wanted a media empire. Since they had already been together for 4 months when she bought this one, she had directly put her in charge of the company. According to Lena, the magazine had never been doing so well since Kara had been managing it. Kara still couldn't believe it. To run such a big empire. Once their meals were over, they decided to watch TV on the sofa. Kara was comfortable with Lena again. She really felt in her ekement.

As they were both sitting on the couch watching an episode of a series totally unknown to Kara, even if she had supposedly seen it thousands of times according to Lena's words. They were a few inches apart, their arms barely brushing. Lena was totally relaxed, she was clearly used to this closeness, or more the opposite, she felt a lack of closeness, she missed Kara. Kara was a little less relaxed, she really wanted to hug Lena. But didn't really know how to go about it. It was when she felt a hand on her arm that she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The brunette's touch on her arm was delicious. She turned her eyes, seeing that Lena offered to come and curl up against her. Kara hesitated a few moments then agreed. She came over to snuggle up against Lena, her head on the brunette's shoulder and her arms around her waist. Lena lightly stroked Kara's blonde locks. Kara stayed like that for another episode, enjoying the contact with the brunette, her scent. She had been thinking all evening about how to explain to the brunette what she had lived with her in her reality. She couldn't hide it from her, it was the lies that had ruined everything between them. She couldn't lie to the brunette anymore. She slowly straightened up and looked Lena in the eye.

"When did you know I was Supergirl?" Kara asked seriously. Lena took Kara's hands in hers.

"Well, we must have been friends for a year, it was during the attack on Myriad .." Lena began.

"Myriad? But you weren't in town, then you were in Metropolis."

"No, I was already here Kara. Maxwell had given me earrings like Cat Grant's, which protected me during the attack. I fought Myriad alongside Supergirl. without knowing it was you. I was terribly worried about Kara, I couldn't find you anywhere, even though everyone had become living robots. You were supposed to be at your workplace like everyone else. But it was impossible to find you. When Supergirl- you- saw how painful it was for me not to find you. You told me you were Supergirl. " Lena explained without taking her eyes off Kara.

"And you were angry with me?" Kara asked, looking down.

"NO! Of course not, I understood, having you in my life was so amazing. I'm a Luthor, and well, you trust me, and you have become so important to me. I can never hate you, even less to protect me, never. " Lena said, putting a finger under Kara's chin so that she could look her in the eyes. She saw that something was torturing the blonde.

"Kara, what's wrong? What are you afraid of?" Lena asked, concerned.

"I have to be honest with you Lena." Kara said, biting her lip.

"About?" Lena frowned.

"Us. More like, you from my earth and me. Lena has hated me for a few months." Lena looked at Kara questioningly.

"I didn't confess my identity to her until after 4 years of friendship. I always wanted to do it, but the DEO refused, and then sincerely, I was afraid for her safety. Her... you already had enough people who wanted to hurt you just because of your last name, I didn't want to add any danger. After a while, your mother told me that you would hate me for not telling you, and I did believe I could tell you after so long who I was ... then I told you the day I got off the politzer, and you were happy, content, understanding. Everything was going well between us, for months. Until you locked me in a block of kryptonite in the Fortress of Solitude so you could steal Myriad. That's when I learned that Lex had confessed to you who I was before me, barely 1 months before. It had destroyed you, that I had betrayed you. " Kara explained as she cried, her hands still in Lena's, who was listening intently to Kara. "After that, I tried everything to catch up, to explain to you why, but you didn't want to hear anything. I understood why you were mad, why you were angry with me. Until you tried to kill me. with Kryptonite cannons. My heart broke when I saw the cannons about to fire. You didn't, and I think it was more of an automatic system than your intention. This is the worst thing I have ever experienced. Even losing Mon-El hadn't been so horrible. Then a week after the crisis began, I was never able to explain or resolve anything." Kara finished still crying.

Lena had listened to everything, she understood the behavior of her other her. She knew what it was to be betrayed. And she can't imagine what she would have done if Kara had done this to her. But on the other hand, she understood the blonde's need to protect her. That's all Kara had ever done, protect her. Lena put her hand on Kara's cheek to wipe away the tears. She pulled her head up so she could look it in his eyes.

"Kara, I love you, I understand what you just said. I also understand my reaction. It was obviously .... exagerated. But I understand why you've been keeping this from me all this time." Lena started, looking Kara straight in the eye. "I don't blame you, I would never blame you for protecting me. I'm sure she would have forgiven you, after all I'm her. So .. my love" She approached Kara slightly. "Don't blame yourself, it's over, it's all over. Everything is forgotten, everything is forgiven. I will ask J'onn to return my memories to me, and I promise you that everything will be fine. Everything will stay like this. . If you wish, of course, I would understand if marriage and everything is too much. " Lena waited for Kara to answer her. Kara didn't know what to say, she loved Lena deeply, but marriage, living together. ..... It was really a lot while she had only been together for a few hours for her.

"Thank you, truly thank you for everything. I love you so much Lena. And I'm so grateful to have your love back. But it's gonna take a while, I'm years late. I've never kissed you. , never touched, I never woke up with you. I never had a date with you. And I want all that, I want to live all those experiences with you. Marriage, yes, but 3 weeks ... that seems really early. I'm not going to break off the engagement, but I would like to have the wedding called off, until I'm ready. "

"There are no worries," Lena said, placing a light kiss on Kara's cheek, which had an intense effect on the blonde. "Whatever you want, we start from the start. We will relieve everything, just for you, I will do anything for you. You are everything to me Kara."

With that, Kara looked at Lena one last time, and slowly approached her, until her lips were on hers. The touch sent a chill through both women's bodies. The kiss was soft, delicate. Their lips started to move in sync, Lena put her hands on the back of the blonde's neck and started playing with her hair. As Kara's hesitant hands rested on Lena's hips so they could pull her closer. The kiss grew sharper, more envious. Lena slid her tongue over Kara's lips to ask for access to her mouth. Kara opened her mouth to allow entry. While Kara discovered the brunette's mouth, the brunette finally reconnected with hers. The brunette's confidence really put the blonde at ease. Lena knew exactly what she had to know about her girlfriend. While maintaining contact, Lena moved so that she was on top of Kara, who was now laying on the sofa. While continuing their tongues fights, Lena had installed one of her thighs in Kara's crotch. She gave a slight moan as the brunette's thigh rested on her center. Kara began to browse Lena's body, running her hands under the brunette's t-shirt to place her hands on her partner's bare back. The brunette broke the kiss needing air. Kara hadn't needed to breathe yet, since her condition allowed her to stay long without breathing. The brunette rested her forehead on the blonde’s. The two looked at each other with a smile on their faces. Kara placed her hands on Lena's cheeks and placed a quick kiss on her lips before straightening up while straightening the brunette.

Lena took Kara's hands. "We'll go at your own pace, there's no rush. All you need to know is that I love you and that I will never leave you." Lena said, kissing her fiancée again.

"Thank you, really thank you. I love you too Lena." replied the blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought of it! I have some other One Shots already ready if your are interrested !
> 
> :)


End file.
